


Oh Brave New World

by oneiriad



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Tempus, Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen returns to the present far sooner than she expected - unfortunately, she accidentally manages to bring someone else along with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brave New World

  
**In Which Time Travel Shows Some Remarkable Similarities to Bungee Jumping**   


"You _can_ always go home - it just might take a little while. It's one of the benefits..." but she's not listening anymore, distracted by the sudden pain, ripping through her innards, making her double over, gasping and reaching out to steady herself.

"Helen?" and James' voice is all concern, and she wants to answer him, reassure him, but the pain is too much, pulsing and distracting like she can't even remember labor being, pulling her away from everything, even as she instinctively tightens her grip.

Then the world is blinding light and rushing noise and the complete and utter absence of absolutely everything.

Next thing she knows, she finds herself standing in the cave that was Adam's lair, across from a John who is still as she left him, swaying and on his knees, and for one dizzying moment she fears - hopes? - that it was all but a dream, that she never left at all.

Except there's a pile of ashes on the floor in front of her, which wasn't there before.

And John is staring at her. Staring like he can't believe his eyes.

No. Not at her. At something next to her - which is when she realizes that she never relinquished her grasp.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

"Indeed," says James.


End file.
